The Random Golden Sun Christmas Carol Play!
by Lady Eon
Summary: The End Of the Play!!! Important announcement at the end SO PLEASE READ AND REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!
1. The Cast

The Random GS Christmas Carol Play!!!  
  
  
  
The Cast Part 1  
  
I know that Piro Flare and Alex are doing A Christmas Carol, but neither of them are doing the play version.  
  
Lala: Hi Hi!!  
  
Oh yeah, Lala (Violet408) is here because she is doing the play at school, so she'll help me with some of the dialog and stuff. And this is actually her idea as well... Now since it's so close to Christmas, This will be fairly short, with fairly large chapters.  
  
Lala: I am also here to help Lady Eon with the comical relief since her idea of humor is really not humorous.  
  
That didn't make a lot of sense...  
  
Lala: Just introduce the cast already.  
  
Okay. By the way {} is me and [] is Lala.  
  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
CAST  
  
Scrooge: Kraden because they are both old guys with white hair.  
  
Marley: Felix because he was thought of as dead in Golden Sun.  
  
Bob Cratchit: Isaac because he's poor (not in the money sense) and so is Bob.  
  
Scrooge's Nephew: Picard because... I don't know...  
  
Mrs. Cratchit: {doesn't she have a name??} [Uh, I forgot...] Mia because I like the Isaac/Mia coupling!  
  
Tiny Tim: Ivan because he is short.  
  
Ghost of Christmas Past: Alex because I they both have long hair. {In the play that I saw of it he had long hair...}  
  
Ghost of Christmas Present: Garet because they both like to eat!!  
  
Ghost of Christmas Future: Lala At her request. [I want to play the dead guy who has the death sickle and destroy all those who oppose me!!!!!] {Um... Okay...}  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Well that's the Major characters. I can't post up the minor characters because Lala forgot her script and she doesn't remember any of the other Characters.  
  
Lala: If you want a suggest someone to play a character, feel free to do so.  
  
I apologize for the short chapter, but when chapter 2 is up, I'll finish the cast and start the play, so it should be longer. *Plays Christmas music*  
  
Lala: AGHHH!!!! *Begins to twitch involuntarily and begins to scream profanities at Lady Eon*  
  
I love doing that... Felix! Coffee!!! 


	2. Gathering the Cast and the Play Starts!

The Random Whatever play (I forgot the name Okay!?)  
  
  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Golden Sun or Star Bucks®  
  
  
  
Gathering the Cast and The Play Starts!!  
  
  
  
  
  
Lala!! Come back here with the script!!  
  
Lala: *Flapping her arms like an insane person while running around in circles with the script in her hand* WEEEEEEE!!!  
  
GIMME MY SCRIPT!!!!!!!!  
  
Lala: Okay!! *Hands her the script*  
  
Now Let's continue with the cast... And remember, {} is me and [] is Lala. Also, we're not excepting any "real" people in the play. The only reason that Lala is in it is because she has the script.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Fan (Scrooge's sister)- Fehizi because I'm running out of female characters...  
  
Fezziwig [It's Fizzywig!!] {No, it's Fezziwig!!} [FIZZYWIG!!!] {FIZZIWIG!!}- Iodem because um... Just because!!  
  
Dick [*snickers*]- Agatio because once again, I don't know why.  
  
Martha Cratchit: Sheba because because!!  
  
  
  
Crew  
  
Director: ME!!!  
  
Stage hand: Jenna because it's usually Felix who gets this kind of thing, but since he's playing Marley, his relation will have to do!!  
  
Props coordinator: Master Hama. No reason.  
  
That's all for now...  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Okay, when there will be minor (I mean really minor) characters in the play, I will just announce them whenever they first speak.  
  
Lala: We'll also do a behind the scenes look after each chapter!  
  
That's right! Now let's move on!!  
  
Lala: YAY!! I've already called everyone to my house!  
  
Why your house?  
  
Lala: Because we're at my house right now!  
  
Oh yeah... Anyways, do you realize that this will be the first time that Picard has seen you since the entire kidnapping thing?  
  
Lala: He may have escaped, but I'll get him to come back to me...  
  
You were mistreating him!  
  
Lala: not anymore! I'll get him to be mine yet.  
  
What are you gonna do?  
  
Lala: You'll see... Now I'm gonna go and bake cookies!!  
  
Okay...  
  
*Doorbell rings*  
  
I'll get it!!  
  
*All the Golden Sun People come in*  
  
HI!  
  
Garet: It said there were cookies on this invitation.  
  
Uh, yeah... Anyways, come in!  
  
*Everyone comes in*  
  
Well, I have gathered you all here for an important announcement.  
  
Isaac: *sarcastically* Oh boy, this should be fun...  
  
Quiet you. Anyways, I have decided to do a parody of "A Christmas Carol"!!  
  
Mia: Aren't there other authors who are doing that?  
  
Yes, but none of them are doing the play version!!  
  
Picard: And what is so special about a play?  
  
Lala: STAGE DIRECTIONS!!  
  
Picard: AGHHHH NOT YOU!!! *Tries to run away*  
  
Lala: *Grabs Picard by the collar* Oh no you don't!! I need to have a private chat with you! *Pulls Picard into a separate room*  
  
Picard: Lord help me!!  
  
Everyone Else: ^_^;;  
  
Um, okay... anyways, here are your parts!!  
  
Isaac- Bob Cratchit. Mia- Mrs. Cratchit  
  
Mia: Hey!! Why do I have to be her?  
  
Because I like you and Isaac together. Now moving on... Ivan- Tiny Tim Garet- Ghost of Christmas Present  
  
Garet: All Right!! I get the food!!  
  
*Big crash can be heard from the room Lala and Picard are in*  
  
^_^;; Okay, moving on. Felix- Marley Sheba- Martha Cratchit Fehizi- Fan Kraden- Scrooge  
  
Kraden: What do you have against the old guy?  
  
Um... You're old? Alex- Ghost of Christmas past  
  
Alex: Hey! I thought that it was a she!  
  
Nope, you're wrong! Iodem- Fezziwig Agatio- Dick  
  
*Everyone bursts into laughter*  
  
Agatio: I refuse to play a character called "Dick"!!  
  
*Everyone laughs harder*  
  
FINE!! His new name is now Richard  
  
*Everyone laughs harder still*  
  
Random guy who was there for some reason: *blows up from laughing too much*  
  
AGGH!! I GIVE UP!!!  
  
*Lala and Picard emerge from the room. They are both very red. Picard looks triumphant while Lala is steaming mad*  
  
Um... Better now?  
  
Picard: Yup!!  
  
Lala: *Steams*  
  
Okay...  
  
Garet: Uh, where are the cookies?  
  
Lala: AGHHH!!! MY COOKIES!!!!! *Runs off to save cookies*  
  
Lala: *Comes out with burnt cookies* Ug, I don't think anyone would want to eat...  
  
Garet: COOKIES!!! *Eats them all*  
  
Everyone: ^_^;; Okay..... ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The Play Begins NOTE: Stage directions are in []  
  
ACT 1  
  
Scene 1  
  
  
  
ACTION!!  
  
Lala: That's what they say when they're making movies, not plays.  
  
Shut up!  
  
Lala: Shut don't go up!  
  
That is so old...  
  
Lala: Shut up your mouth!  
  
........  
  
  
  
[Ghostly music plays. Marley is there looking dead. He speaks.]  
  
Marley: My name is Jacob Marley, and I am dead.  
  
Voice from offstage: Hey! Who are you talking to? Yourself??  
  
*Turns on Christmas music*  
  
Voice from offstage: AGHHHHHHHH!!! *Begins to scream profanities*  
  
Knew it... ACTION!!! AGAIN!!!  
  
Marley: Where do I continue from?? And what's my motivation?  
  
Uh...  
  
Marley: Have you ever done this before? If you have, how did it go last time? If you haven't, then why are you doing it now? Is it your dream to be a director?  
  
SHUT UP ALREADY!!  
  
Marley: Shut don't go up...  
  
AGHHHH!!! FELIX! COFFEE!  
  
Marley: How can I bring you coffee if I'm acting?  
  
Oh yeah... JENNA!!! COFFEE!!!  
  
Jenna: *Mumbling* I just had to be related to him.  
  
Ahhhh.... Coffee.... Go. Continue....  
  
Marley: Um... Where was I?  
  
Maybe we should wrap up for the day...  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
BACKSTAGE!!!  
  
~*In Isaac's Dressing Room*~  
  
Isaac: I am a good actor, I am a good actor, I am a good actor, I am a good actor...  
  
Mia: Uh, whom are you talking to?  
  
Isaac: SILENCE!!!!  
  
Mia: O.O Sorry........  
  
~*In Picard's Dressing Room*~  
  
Lawyer: So you're suing for Kidnapping, setting monsters at you, and physical abuse?  
  
Picard: Don't forget emotional abuse.  
  
Lawyer: Did she tease you?  
  
Picard: No.  
  
Lawyer: Did she call you names?  
  
Picard: No.  
  
Lawyer: Did she bring back any bad memories?  
  
Picard: No.  
  
Lawyer: Then what did she do?  
  
Picard: Have you ever seen her?  
  
Lawyer: No.  
  
Picard: Well go see her and then imagine having to live with her and telling yourself that she will be on your case forever.  
  
Lawyer: Okay...  
  
~*Felix's Dressing Room*~  
  
Sheba: Felix, it's not gonna fit!!  
  
Felix: I'll make it fit then!!  
  
Sheba: Felix! How many tines will have to tell you that it's not gonna fit?  
  
Felix: It's almost in...  
  
Sheba: Ow! Felix! You're hurting me!!  
  
Felix: AGHH!! GET IN!!!  
  
Sheba: Listen to me Felix; YOU CAN"T FIT A PIANO THROUGH THIS GODDAMN DOOR!!!  
  
Felix: YES I CAN!!!  
  
Sheba: AT ANY CASE, GET THIS STUPID THING OFF OF MY FOOT!!!  
  
[Now what did you think they were talking about? You peoples have sick minds...]  
  
{Maybe it was just YOU who has a sick mind?}  
  
[No comment]  
  
  
  
~*In Garet's Dressing Room*~  
  
Garet: I think I have a stomachache....  
  
Jenna: Probably from eating too many burnt cookies....  
  
Garet: Ug, I don't feel good... *Begins to turn green*  
  
Jenna: O.o Maybe I should leave.............  
  
Garet: *Throws up on Jenna*  
  
[We'll leave it at that.]  
  
{That was disgusting...}  
  
  
  
~*Agatio's Dressing Room*~  
  
Agatio: What's that? I am a good actor? Why thank you!!  
  
Ivan: *Thinks to himself* Who is he talking to??  
  
Agatio: I love you Teddy bear...  
  
Ivan: *Bursts into laughter*  
  
Agatio: YOU WERE LISTENING!!!  
  
Ivan: Uh oh...  
  
  
  
~*At Starbucks®*~  
  
Ahhhh, coffee...  
  
Lala: You know we didn't really do any of the play.  
  
Coffee....  
  
Lala: Are you even listening to me?  
  
Coffee........  
  
Lala: Okay.... I'm sane.  
  
Coffee........  
  
Lala: Hey! There's a really hot guy there!!  
  
WHERE!!!  
  
Lala: BWHAHAHAHAHA!!!  
  
Coffee.........  
  
Lala: x.x.... 


	3. Complaints and Falling Asleep!

The play that I am Doing...  
  
  
  
Now I am going to thank some people:  
  
Rouge-of-Fortune- Thank You!! That was actually Lala's perverted idea so... By the way, they weren't sharing a dressing room. Sheba was just there at that time.  
  
Village Idiot- COFFEE RULES!!!  
  
Poetry-Freak- Guess you didn't read Chapter 2 then... Anyways, I'll be writing a Jenna/Isaac one day, so look for it okay?  
  
Alex- Only Two?? That's not a lot... Oh well! Thanx for reviewing anyways!!!  
  
Leif- Lala said that you were more insane than she is.....is that possible?  
  
Piro Flare- Yeah, gravy...  
  
  
  
So thanx to all the people who reviewed the play story about a Christmas Carol...  
  
Lala: It would be helpful if you could remember the title of the story....  
  
Yeah, well I have much more important things to remember...  
  
Lala: Like what??  
  
Uh... Stuff...  
  
Lala: Okay...  
  
Oh yeah!! Before I forget, I turn 16 on the 5th, so please send presents!!  
  
Lala: Tell me something, did they change the legal driving age to 18, or is it still 16??  
  
You just want me to drive you to places don't you??  
  
Lala: I can drive myself around if I were only old enough... After all, I was the one who taught you how to drive.  
  
Just because you started driving at 10 doesn't make you better than me.  
  
Lala: yes it does.  
  
Shut up!  
  
Lala: Shut don't go up.  
  
AGHHHH!!!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~*Before the Play Starts*~  
  
Please don't let her come. Please don't let her come. Please don't let her come. Please don't let her come....  
  
Lala: Hi Hi!!!  
  
She came.....  
  
Lala: Well it is my house...  
  
I need to go to Liz's house...  
  
Lala: -.-* WHAT DID YOU SAY!??  
  
Uh, nothing... What's that??  
  
Lala: *Holding a really, really, really, really, really, really, really big board like thing except that it has magic sparkles all over it* This??  
  
Yes.  
  
Lala: This is the really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really big board like thingy that is really magic because it allows everyone except for the director see it thing!!!  
  
Why can't the director see it???  
  
Lala: I dunno, it's just the way it is.  
  
Okay.  
  
Lala: I'm going to put it on ye wall over yonder!  
  
Ye wall over yonder?????  
  
~*In the Room Where the Really, really, really, really, really Big Board Type thingy whatever is being placed*~ (Or ye wall over yonder...)  
  
Lawyer: *walks in*  
  
Lala: My I help you?  
  
Lawyer: *Looks at Lala in disbelief* Excuse me madam, but are you even human?  
  
Lala: *Gets weird glint in eye* Do you wish to know the truth??  
  
Lawyer: Yes.  
  
Lala: Well then, I AM SATAN, RULER OF THE UNDER WORLD!!! BOW DOWN TO ME YE FOOLISH MORTAL!! I WILL DESTROY ALL WHO STAND IN MY WAY!!! BWHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH!!!!! Have a nice day!  
  
Lawyer: O_o *runs away*  
  
Picard: So do I have a case??  
  
Lawyer: Is she... Do you know that she...  
  
Picard: yup.  
  
Lawyer: You've got the case.  
  
Picard: WOOHOO!!!  
  
  
  
~*Ten minutes before the play starts*~  
  
Okay People!! Only ten minutes before curtain!  
  
Jenna: Hey!!! I have a few complaints to make here!!! Why do I have to be the stagehand? Fan is Scrooge's sister, and if Felix is playing Scrooge, shouldn't I play Fan??  
  
Ivan: So do I!!! Sheba is shorter than me, so why do I have to be Tiny Tim??  
  
Garet: I have to have two kids stuck to me in my robe?  
  
Alex: Felix has to touch me on the chest?! (That sounded so wrong...)  
  
Agatio: I don't like the name Richard any better than Dick!! *Everyone snickers*  
  
Lala: Yeah!! How come The Ghost of Christmas Future is mute?!  
  
Um... You didn't know that? I thought you were a part of the Play at your school..  
  
Lala: I got kicked out for annoyance...  
  
Why doesn't that surprise me......  
  
Isaac: Hey I have a complaint as well! Why do I have to be married to Mia??  
  
Mia: Me to! Why do I always get stuck with Isaac?  
  
Fehizi: Fan is only in the play for like, 30 seconds!! I want a bigger role!!  
  
Picard: I don't get why I'm the Nephew!  
  
Master Hama: What am I even doing over here??  
  
Everyone: WE HAVE COMPLAINTS!!!!  
  
Uh, here!! *Pulls Hsu out of nowhereness* Hsu will handle this!!! From now on, he's the complaint department!!! *Runs away*  
  
Hsu: wha...WHAT!!  
  
Everyone: COMPLAINTS!!!!  
  
Hsu: Help!!!  
  
~*Five Minutes before Play Starts*~  
  
Jenna: That was fun!  
  
Isaac: I never knew that making a complaint could be so worthwhile...  
  
Garet: We have to do that again.  
  
Everyone: YEAH!!!  
  
Uh... What happened?  
  
Lala: I suggest that you check on Hsu. *Giggles*  
  
Uh oh...  
  
Hsu: x.x  
  
Oh well, is everyone happy now?  
  
Everyone: YES!!  
  
Okay then! Let the Play begin in five minutes time!!  
  
~*In the discussion room*~  
  
This version of the play is weird.  
  
Lala: Yeah, well, it's being performed by a bunch of middle school kids, it has to be cut down or the kids would have never remembered their lines.  
  
But still...  
  
Lala: Look, it's six days until Christmas, we don't have much of a choice except to follow this script. It won't be THAT bad.  
  
Riiiiight...  
  
~*The Play Begins*~  
  
SCENE 1  
  
Act 1  
  
Part 1  
  
[Marley is standing there looking dead blah, blah, blah.] Marley: My name is Jacob Marley, and I am dead. [Turns to the left. A spot light shines on Scrooge. He is in his office, working on papers. Bob Cratchit is in a tiny cubicle next to him.]  
  
That is Ebenezer Scrooge, a miser like I was in life. He was my soul executer, my soul friend, and my soul mourner... Yet even he did not shed so much as a tear when I died. Oh yes, I am as dead as a doornail. There is no doubt whatsoever about that. The register of my burial was signed by the clergyman, the clerk, the undertaker, and the chief mourner. Scrooge signed it: and Scrooge's name was good upon the Exchange for anything he chose to put his hand to. He is tight-fisted. Scrooge, the squeezing, wrenching, grasping, scraping, clutching, covetous sinner, he shall learn his lesson soon enough...  
  
Charity Woman 1 (The hotel woman from Vault): Merry Christmas sir!!  
  
Scrooge: Bah, Humbug!!  
  
Charity Woman 1: um.. Am I talking to Mr. Marley or Mr. Scrooge?  
  
Scrooge: Marley died seven years ago on this very night...  
  
Charity Woman 2: Ah, well, we have come to ask you that, in the spirit of Christmas, would you like to donate some money to the poor?? How much would you like to donate?  
  
Scrooge: Nothing.  
  
Charity Woman 2: You wish to remain anonymous?  
  
Scrooge: No, I wish to be left alone!! I have enough problems as it is, and I do not have the time or patience to help others!!!  
  
Charity Woman 1: Sir, these people are poor and are in need of help!!  
  
Scrooge: Are there no workhouses? Are there no prisons?  
  
Charity Woman 2: There are, but the workhouses and prisons are horrible!! In fact, most of the people would rather die than go there!  
  
Scrooge: let them die then, and decrease the surplus population!  
  
Charity Woman 1: Mr. Scrooge!  
  
Scrooge: Good Afternoon!!!  
  
CUT!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Scrooge, Charity woman 1&2, and Bob: Huh?  
  
It's too quite backstage...  
  
~*Backstage*~  
  
Everyone: Zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz...................  
  
WAKE UP!!!  
  
Everyone: AGHH!!  
  
WHY DID YOU FALL ASLEEP!?  
  
Everyone: .............  
  
AGHHHH!!!  
  
Felix: Guess the play's over for today!  
  
Everyone: YAY!!!  
  
~*Felix's Dressing Room*~  
  
Picard: Why did he call everyone here?  
  
Jenna: How am I supposed to know?  
  
Lala: Hi Hi!!  
  
Picard: Hi.  
  
Lala: AGHH!!!  
  
Picard ^______^  
  
Felix: Gather 'round my children...  
  
Everyone: What!?  
  
Felix: I need to fit this piano into my dressing room....  
  
Sheba: Not this again....  
  
Lala: Uh, Whoops!! Gotta go!!  
  
Everyone else: Us too!!!  
  
Felix: Oh, crappypants...  
  
  
  
~*At Starbucks®*~  
  
Why did everyone fall asleep??  
  
Lala: Cause it was sooooo boring.  
  
Hey...  
  
Lala: Good God!!! It's supposed to be humorous!!! Where's the humor??  
  
Uh.....  
  
Lala: Give me one day, and I'll make it funny.  
  
Really?  
  
Lala: Yep.  
  
YAY!!! COFFEE!!!  
  
Lala: Not coffee..... 


	4. Moving on and a special Guest!

The Christmas Carol Play Thingy...  
  
  
  
AGHHHH!!! IT"S ONLY THREE DAYS TILL CHRISTMAS!!! I"LL NEVER FINISH IN TIME!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Lala: Uh, You're upset aren't you?  
  
I CAN"T FINISH THE ENTIRE PLAY IN FOUR DAYS!!!!  
  
Lala: Guess this is not the best time to tell you...  
  
Tell me what??  
  
Lala: I'm moving so this may the last time that I can work on the play...  
  
WHAT ABOUT THE HUMOR!?!?!?  
  
Lala: I already took care of that.  
  
~*Flashback*~  
  
Lala: *Posts something on the Really, really, really, really, really, really magic board like thing but it's really magic because it allows everyone except for the director to see it thing*  
  
Isaac: WOOHOO!!! We no longer have to memorize lines!! We get to improvise all of it!!  
  
All: YAY!!!  
  
~*End Flashback*~  
  
Lala: Uh, yeah, I took care of that.  
  
Thank you!! Now you may leave!!  
  
Lala: Wait a minute, you're doing the play at my house!! Where are you going to move it??  
  
To the unused and haunted auditorium on the other side of town!  
  
Lala: Good luck.....  
  
  
  
~*At the unused and haunted auditorium at the other side of town*~  
  
Jenna: I don't like this place. I have the feeling that the undead walks here.....  
  
Ghost: Boo!!!  
  
Jenna: AGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!  
  
Ghost: HAHAHAHA!!  
  
Jenna: GARET!!!  
  
Ghost (Garet): Uh oh....  
  
Jenna: *chases the "ghost" while swing her sword around*  
  
Garet: MOMMY!!!  
  
Ivan:*Ignores the two* If Lala is gone, who will play the Ghost of Christmas Future??  
  
I took care of that already.  
  
*door swings open. A figure stands in the shadows. Creepy music that sounds like a dog playing a piano comes in*  
  
Isaac: Hey! Where's the creepy music that sounds like a dog playing a piano coming from??  
  
The speakers are broken.  
  
Figure: Why did you drag me out of bed to come to this god forbidden place at six in the morning??  
  
Sorry Liz.  
  
Mia: You mean the Liz that goes by the name of Star Goddess??  
  
The very one. She's agreed to play the part of Future since Lala is gone.  
  
Liz: Could never depend on that girl....  
  
Uh, could we not talk about you guys war??  
  
Liz: Whatever, I just don't get why you called me here if I don't have a scene for three more acts.  
  
Okay........  
  
  
  
~*The Play*~  
  
ACT 1  
  
Scene 1  
  
Part 2  
  
Uh... Continue from "Good Afternoon" Scrooge!!  
  
Cast: *Blank Stares*  
  
What's wrong??  
  
Marley: We have no idea what you're talking about.  
  
Oh yeah, Lala said that she changed the script a little... Just start!  
  
  
  
Scrooge: MONEY!!! I LOVE MONEY  
  
Charity Woman 1 (Hotel Woman from Vale): Yo! Give us some money for the poor and stuff!!  
  
Charity Woman 2 (Garet's Sister): Yeah! Give US some money too so we'll be able to go see a movie cause we're like, broke.  
  
Scrooge: GET AWAY FROM ME MONEY!!!! *Hisses*  
  
Charity Woman 2: Like, don't mess with me old geezer 'cause I like, know some psynergy and stuff and I got like, a really bad temper! Ask Garet/Ghost of Christmas Present.  
  
Garet/Ghost of Christmas Present: Save Meeeeee!!  
  
Scrooge: GET AWAY FROM ME MONEY!!!  
  
Charity Woman 1: Alright, bring it on!  
  
Scrooge and Charity Woman 1: *Get into a big fight*  
  
Scrooge: x.x  
  
Charity Woman 1: Let's steal his dough!!  
  
Marley: You see? Scrooge was willing to fight a girl to keep his money!! That just proves that he is bad!  
  
Bob Cratchit: *Tries to get more wood for the fire*  
  
Scrooge: What are you doing?  
  
Bob: Getting the fire bigger so I can roast marshmallows!!  
  
Scrooge: No! THE MARSHMELLOWS ARE MINE!!! *Eats all the marshmallows*  
  
Bob: Awwwwwwww...  
  
Scrooge: Now get back to your job that only pays 15 shillings a week!!  
  
Bob: What are shillings??  
  
Dictionary Guy: Shillings are a type of money.  
  
Marley: Man that dictionary guy sucked...  
  
Bob: Uh... 15 isn't a lot...  
  
Scrooge: GET BACK TO WORK!!!  
  
Bob: yes sir!  
  
Nephew: Merry Christmas!  
  
Scrooge: And a happy New Year!!  
  
*They Begin to sing "Aud Lang Sang" or what ever that new year song is in a strange way*  
  
Scrooge: Oh this New Year, I'm gonna take, a lot of peoples money!!  
  
Bob: For he is so very grreeedy!!  
  
Nephew: Now we are making this up as we go, so this song really sucks!!  
  
All: But we don't care since we are getting paid 2,000 bucks!!!  
  
Scrooge: Oh I wish that I had some pudding, since I am soo hungry!!  
  
Bob: But not the tapioca kind since that is so nasty!!  
  
Nephew: But some people like it so we're not gonna say anything  
  
All: Cause we are chickens and we are so afraid of pain!!  
  
  
  
Scrooge: uh, Bah Humbug!!  
  
Nephew: Bye Uncle!  
  
Marley: Um... That was weird... Anyways, this evening, Ebenezer Scrooge will receive a visit from me.  
  
~*In Scrooge's Manor*~  
  
  
  
Scrooge: *Is making soup on the fireplace* mmmm. Soup... *Burns his tongue on the hot soup* HOT!!!!!!  
  
Marley: OoooOOooooOOOOOOooooo.  
  
Scrooge: Is that you Marley?  
  
Marley: OOOOOoooooOOoooooOOOooOOOoo  
  
Scrooge: Marley?  
  
Marley: OooOOOOOOOooooooOOooooOOOO  
  
Scrooge: *Hits Marley on the head with a bowl*  
  
Marley: Ouch...  
  
Scrooge: What do you want from me??  
  
Marley: You know what.  
  
Scrooge: If it's about the 500 bucks I owe you, I can put it to a 5 dollar payment a month for 100 months!!  
  
Marley: Really? I mean you will be visited by three ghosts of Christmas!  
  
Scrooge: Why?  
  
Marley: I dunno. The guy in charge wanted it to be that way I guess.  
  
Scrooge: Who's the guy in charge?  
  
Marley: some guy named "John"  
  
Scrooge: So will the ghost hurt me?  
  
Marley: How the heck am I supposed to know? BYE! *Flies out the window*  
  
Scrooge: No one ever explains things to me...  
  
  
  
End Act 1, Part 2  
  
*Flipping through the script feverishly* Wow, Lala changed a lot of stuff......  
  
Liz: I don't think it was her who changed all of that...  
  
Huh?  
  
Liz: Nothing.  
  
  
  
~*Felix's Dressing Room*~  
  
Felix: AGHHHHHHHHHHH!!! WHO BROKE MY PIANO??? THEY WILL PAY!!!!!  
  
  
  
~*Ivan's Dressing Room*~  
  
Ivan: Gust, what are you guys doing?  
  
Gust, Breeze, Smog, and the rest of Ivan's Djinn: *Playing with weird bottles with weird liquid inside*  
  
Ivan: What's this say? *Reads label*  
  
Label: WARNING: HIGHLY EXPLOSIVE CHEMICALS. DO NOT MIX TOGETHER.  
  
Ivan: uh oh.........  
  
*BOOM*  
  
  
  
~*Jenna's Dressing Room*~  
  
Jenna: WEEEEEEEEE!!!  
  
Sheba: AGHHHHHHH!  
  
Mia: AGHHHHHHHH!!!  
  
Isaac: AGHHHHHHHHH!!!  
  
Garet: WEEEEEEE!!!!!  
  
Alex: AGHHHHHHH!!!  
  
Jenna: See? Wasn't sliding down the chimney fun??  
  
All except for Jenna and Garet: Ow.......  
  
Garet: Maybe we should've put the fire out first...  
  
  
  
~*Picard's Dressing Room*~  
  
Lawyer: So she's moved and you don't know where she is?  
  
Picard: I want my revenge.  
  
Lawyer: Ask LadyEon if she knows where Lala is.  
  
Picard: Revenge...  
  
~*At Starbucks ®*~  
  
Liz: So why are we here again?  
  
I need my coffee...  
  
Liz: Riight.  
  
Coffee........................... 


	5. Old men falling, and a close encounter

The Random Golden Sun Christmas Play!  
  
  
  
I think I remember the title now!!  
  
Star Goddess: Oh joy.  
  
What's with you?  
  
Star Goddess: *Mumbles something. *  
  
What?  
  
Star Goddess: *Mumbles something a little bit louder, but it is still uncomprehensionable*  
  
Huh?  
  
Star Goddess: I'M SCARED OKAY?!! THIS PLACE SCARES THE *Beep!!* OUT OF ME!!! I AM AFRAID OF THE *Beep!* GHOSTS AND I WANNA GO HOME!!!!  
  
Uh, could you cut back on the cussing??  
  
Star Goddess: *Beep!* NO!!!  
  
Um, moving on... As you may have realized, I have changed Liz to Star Goddess. Why? Because I want the people to see that Liz is a kind and loving person. Although that little outburst kinda disproves that.....  
  
Star Goddess: Oh just go to *beep!!* Hell for all I care!!  
  
Uh................................  
  
  
  
~*Ten Minutes before Curtain*~  
  
Isaac: Do you think that LadyEon even knows about the "Script"?  
  
Felix: No, but who cares?  
  
Ivan: Hey, I just realized something. If we're actors, shouldn't we get insurance and all that stuff?  
  
Garet: He's right, we should be getting a lot of stuff!  
  
Mia: What do you want? We're all getting paid two thousand bucks for doing this.  
  
Picard: To cause trouble.  
  
Iodem: *Hits the wall* Ow.....  
  
Jenna: What's with him??  
  
Sheba: Dunno.  
  
Agatio: I want my teddy.........  
  
All: WHAT?!  
  
Agatio: Nothing...........  
  
  
  
~*Away in A room somewhere*~  
  
Lala: AGHHHHH!!!! SHE BROUGHT LIZ OVER?! I MUST SAVE THEM!!!  
  
~*On the Stage*~  
  
Master Hama: Um, How are we supposed to make Kraden and Alex fly???  
  
Um, Who knows carry??  
  
Master Hama: Garet.  
  
Get him to use carry on Alex.  
  
Master Hama: What about Kraden?  
  
Do we have rope??  
  
Master Hama: Yes, but it's thin and it looks like it's about to break.  
  
Then use the rope on him.  
  
~*The Play Starts*~  
  
ACTION!!!!!!!!!!  
  
ACT 2  
  
Scene 1  
  
Scrooge: zzzzzzzzzzzzzzz.......  
  
Ghost of Chritmas Past: WAKE UP YOU MORON!!!!  
  
Scrooge: Aghhhhh!!! I'm awake!! Hey? Who are you and what are you doing in my house?! I'm gonna call the cops on you!!  
  
Ghost of Christmas Past: WAIT!!! I'm the Ghost of Christmas Past! One of the three spirits you were supposed to encounter! Remember?  
  
Scrooge; No, but give me a few minutes, and I might.  
  
~*Four hours later*~  
  
Scrooge: nope, don't remember.  
  
Marley: Boo.  
  
Scrooge: OH! THOSE SPIRITS!!  
  
Ghost of Christmas Past (GCP): What happened?  
  
Marley: I dunno. *Disappears*  
  
GCP: Um, Scrooge, I will take you to the past.  
  
Scrooge: huh?  
  
GCP: your past.  
  
Scrooge: I'm going back to bed...........  
  
GCP: Touch my chest.  
  
Scrooge: WHAT?!?!?! 0.o  
  
GCP: NOT IN THAT WAY!!!  
  
Scrooge: oh....  
  
[They fly off. Garet is using carry on Alex while Kraden is hanging by the thin rope]  
  
Scrooge: AGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! *He falls*  
  
Master Hama: Whoops......  
  
Mia: Uses *Pure Ply*  
  
Kraden: Thank you.  
  
Mia: *Smiles sweetly* Anytime! *Mutters* Stupid old man.......  
  
BACK TO PLAY!!!!!!!!!  
  
[they land somewhere in the past]  
  
Scrooge: Hey! I know this place!  
  
GCP: You should.  
  
[They go to a school. A young Scrooge can be seen there.]  
  
Scrooge: Yeah! Everyone went home for the holidays except me, so I devised a plan to rule the world!  
  
GCP: Did it work?  
  
Scrooge: What do you think??  
  
GCP: Moving on......  
  
[a light flashes. We are at another scene. A slightly older scrooge is present. Fan walks in]  
  
Fan: *In a very fake way of speaking.* Oh. Brother. Please. Come Home.  
  
CUT!!!!!!!!! FIVE-MINUTE INTERMISSION!!!!!!  
  
~*The five minute intermission*~  
  
Fehzi sucks!!  
  
Star Goddess: She does, but who do we have to replace her?  
  
*Looks at Star Goddess suspiciously*  
  
Star Goddess: Oh no. I play the Ghost of Christmas Future, remember?  
  
So, you're in a cloak. All they ever see of you is your arm!  
  
Star Goddess: Grrrrrr.......  
  
~*Away Some Where*~  
  
Lala: Stupid age restriction.....  
  
Picard: Hello.  
  
Lala: AGHHHHH!!!!!  
  
Picard: Shut up, I'm here to help.  
  
Lala: Why?  
  
Picard: Because I need you to do a favor for me.  
  
Lala: Uh oh.........  
  
~*Back at the Haunted and Abandoned Spooky Auditorium*~  
  
BACK ON SET!!!!!! BY THE WAY, FEHZI, YOU'RE FIRED!  
  
Fehzi: *Cries and runs away somewhere*  
  
Star Goddess: You didn't have to yell that....  
  
ACTION!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Fan: Oh brother! You can come home now!!  
  
Young Scrooge A random person picked off of the streets of Xian: Home? But is not Father at Home?  
  
Fan: But he's changed! Last night, he spoke so kindly to me, that I dared to ask him if you could go home, and he said yes!!  
  
Young Scrooge: Fan, you are to me good sister! Home we go and rest we take!!  
  
[Another Flash of light. A Young Man version of Scrooge is seen at work with Fezziwig]  
  
Fezziwig: PARTY TIME!!!!  
  
Dick:  
  
*Everyone bursts into Laughter*  
  
Agatio: I THOUGHT YOU CHANGED THE NAME!!  
  
Oops........  
  
Richard: PARTY!!!!  
  
Young Man Scrooge (Hsu): WEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!  
  
[They have a party, yada yada yada.]  
  
[Once more, a flash of Light. Young Man Scrooge and Rebecca, his true love appears]  
  
Rebecca (The Girl Who was a Tree and You had to save her when she fell into the river): We need to talk....  
  
Young Man Scrooge: About what?  
  
Rebecca: You. You've changed. You no longer sing "The Ants are Marching One by One" every time I tell you that I love you.  
  
Young Man Scrooge: Is that all?  
  
Rebecca: Oh, yeah, you also care about money too much.  
  
Young Man Scrooge: You can't live without money.  
  
Rebecca: But you can live without me so BYE!!  
  
Young Man Scrooge: Hey!! Is it just because I love money too much??  
  
Rebecca: That and the fact that you are butt ugly! See Ya!  
  
Scrooge: Enough of this humiliation. TAKE ME HOME!!!  
  
GCP: I'm rather enjoying this.  
  
Scrooge: I KNOW ALCHEMY TYPE STUFF!! DON"T MAKE ME USE IT!!  
  
GCP: And I know psynergy. *Uses glacier*  
  
Scrooge: *Is frozen*  
  
GCP: Hmmm..... Shows over.  
  
[another bright flash of light. Scrooge is back home in his bed]  
  
DONE!!!!!!!!!  
  
Lala: STOP!!!!!!!!!  
  
Uh, we're done...  
  
Star Goddess: YOU!!  
  
Lala: I have come to save you all!!  
  
From what?  
  
Lala: HER!!! *Points to Liz*  
  
Star Goddess: ME?! YOU'RE THE INSANE ONE!!  
  
Lala: Well YOU.......  
  
SHUT UP!!  
  
Star Goddess and Lala: SHUT DON"T GO UP!!!  
  
STOP ACTING LIKE BABIES AND GET OUT OF HERE!!! ALL OF YOU!!!!!  
  
Everyone: *blinks*  
  
NOW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Everyone: *Runs away*  
  
Much better.  
  
~*Somewhere in a room in the Haunted and Abandoned Auditorium*~  
  
Fehzi: Is it time to go yet?? 


	6. The End!

The Random Golden Sun Christmas Carol!  
  
  
  
AGHHHHH!!! IT'S CHRISTMAS TODAY!!!!!  
  
Lala: And how many acts do you have left to do?  
  
Liz: Um, let me see, THREE!?!?  
  
Shut up! And why aren't you two fighting?  
  
Lala: We've decided to call a temporary truce.  
  
Liz: In order to help you finish.  
  
Lala: But as soon as it's the 26th.  
  
Liz: We go back to trying to kill each other.  
  
Okay, Moving on........  
  
~*Two minutes before Show Time*~  
  
I have an announcement to make!  
  
Felix: Yippee...  
  
*Proceeds to beat Felix to a pulp* I HAVE NO PATIENCE FOR THIS TYPE OF THING!!!! TODAY'S CHRISTMAS, AND WE HAVE TO CRAM ALL OF THE PLAY INTO SIX HOURS!!  
  
Everyone: AGHHHHH!!!!  
  
NOW LET'S GO!!!  
  
  
  
~*The Play Starts*~  
  
SCENE 3  
  
Act 2  
  
[a mysterious sound is heard coming from Scrooge's kitchen.]  
  
Scrooge: What's that Noise??  
  
Garet: *Stuffs his face with food*  
  
Scrooge: Are you the Ghost of Christmas Present??  
  
Garet: *Still eating*  
  
Scrooge: Hello?  
  
Garet: *Not paying attention to anything but the food*  
  
GARET!!! *Hits him on the head with the Ultra Hitting Device of Doom* NOW GET BACK INTO COSTUME AND ACT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Lala: Hey!! That's copyrighted! Who said that you could use it?  
  
SILENCE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Ghost of Christmas Present: Um, Come with me and stuff.  
  
[The scene is supposed to be a transaction from one place to another via apples, but something goes wrong, and Scrooge gets covered with them.]  
  
Scrooge: AGHHHHH! THE APPLENESS!!! SAVE ME FROM THE EVIL APPLENESS!!!  
  
Annoying Random Guy #1: Apples are an important source of many vitamins and minerals. They also help in preventing plaque.  
  
*Uses tempest*  
  
Annoying Random Guy #1: AGHHHHHHH!!!  
  
ANYONE ELSE WANT TO INTERRUPT!?!?  
  
Everyone: no............  
  
BACK TO PLAY!!!!!!!  
  
Ghost of Christmas Present: *Sprinkles some stuff on to some people's baskets*  
  
Scrooge: What is that?  
  
Ghost of Christmas Present: I dunno. Some kind of liquid watery stuff I guess.  
  
Scrooge: Why are you sprinkling it on their baskets then?  
  
Ghost of Christmas Present: I have no earthly idea.  
  
[A flash of light. Scrooge and the Ghost of Christmas Present are at Bob Cratchit house.]  
  
Scrooge: I think I know him..............  
  
Ghost of Christmas Present: No! Really!  
  
Bob's Wife: *Mumbling* Let the man go out and get a job, that way the woman can work in the house all day and cook food. What ever happened to women's Lib??  
  
Bob's child that is a girl that will be called girl from now on (Megan): Martha's home!  
  
Bob's Wife: Who?  
  
Bob's child that is a boy that will be called boy from now on (Justin): Our Sister! Your child!  
  
Bob's Wife: Oh, her.  
  
Girl: What kind of mother are you anyways?  
  
Boy: A lousy one!  
  
Bob's Wife: *Casts ice missile on the "Children"*  
  
Martha : You sure are a bad mother.  
  
Bob's Wife: Shut Up!  
  
Annoying Random Guy #2: You know, you can sue for the mistreating of children. Just dial 1-800-  
  
SHUT UP!!!! *Uses Spark Plasma* WHERE ARE YOU ANNOYING PEOPLE COMING FROM?!?!  
  
Lala: *Singing* From a land far away,  
  
Liz: Where it's always day,  
  
Felix: And the People are crazy,  
  
Isaac: And the Children are Lazy,  
  
Jenna: And no one knows,  
  
Garet: Where they should go,  
  
Sheba: So they all come to you,  
  
Ivan: And try to make you blue,  
  
Picard: And they are called,  
  
Mia: The annoying know-it alls!!!  
  
All: AND THEY ARE CALLED, THE ANNOYING KNOW-IT ALLS!!!  
  
SHUT UP AND GET BACK TO WORK BEFORE I USE MY SHINE PLASMA ON YOU!!!!!  
  
Bob: I'm home! Tiny Tim is tiny!!  
  
Tiny Tim: SHEBA'S SHORTER THAN ME SO WHY CAN'T SHE BE TINY TIM!?!?  
  
Bob: How am I supposed to know?  
  
Bob's Wife: DINNER!!!  
  
Ghost of Christmas Past: Food......................  
  
[they eat, then Bob gets up to propose a toast]  
  
Bob: To Mr. Scrooge. May his body rot soon!!  
  
Bob's Wife: I wish he could be here right now so our fire breathing, man- eating, stinky-smelling pig can get at him!!  
  
Tiny Tim: God Bless us, everyone!!  
  
Bob: That Didn't really fit...  
  
Marsha: Yeah, but that's like the most important line, so he had to say it.  
  
Tiny Tim: Can I go and throw up now?  
  
Bob's Wife: Go right ahead.  
  
[they all cackle evilly, then a flash of light, and Scrooge is back at home]  
  
INTERMISSION!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
~*Felix's Dressing Room During Intermission*~  
  
Felix: *Still Crying Over His Piano*  
  
~*Picard's Dressing Room During Intermission*~  
  
Lawyer: So everything is ready?  
  
Picard: revenge... BWHAHAHAHA!!!  
  
~*Iodem's Dressing Room*~  
  
Iodem: Ow, ow, ow, ow, ow, ow... WHY DO I KEEP RUNNING INTO WALLS?!?!  
  
Hehehe......  
  
INTERMISSION OVER!!!!!  
  
SCENE 4  
  
Act 1  
  
Scrooge: AGHHHHH! THE DEAD GUY'S COMING!!!!!  
  
[The stage darkens. Thunder can be heard. Out of the Shadows, The Ghost of Christmas Future is seen, cloaked.]  
  
Scrooge: AGHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!  
  
The Ghost of Christmas Future: .............................................................  
  
[Scrooge and the Ghost of Christmas Future are warped to the future]  
  
The Ghost of Christmas Future: *Points*  
  
Bad Woman 1(The Water Girl from Xian): He has good things. They will sell for much money.  
  
Bad Woman 2 (The Shop Keeper from Vault): Well I got a very good silk shirt from him!  
  
Bad Man (The Guy who's Exercising in Imil): Let me see.... The silk shirt I can give you 40 shillings, the other stuff, 5 shillings.  
  
Bad Woman 1: So cheap! You will pay for saying that my things are cheaper than the other woman's!! Face my karate! No one can beat Karate taught by Master Feh!!  
  
Bad Man: EEEEEEEEEEKKKKKK!!!!  
  
Scrooge: So? They already do this when I'm alive!  
  
Ghost of Christmas Future: *Hits herself on the head*  
  
Scrooge: This is supposed to teach me about being kind? You spirits suck!  
  
The Three Spirits and Marley: WHAT!!!??? *Use various attacks on him*  
  
Scrooge: Ow....... x.x  
  
ANOTHER INTERMISSION!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
~*Sheba's Dressing Room*~  
  
Sheba: Hmmm, I wonder if I can get my pay early....  
  
~*Felix's Dressing Room*~  
  
Felix: *Still crying over is piano*  
  
~*Mia's Dressing Room*~  
  
Mia: AGHHHHHH!!! SAAAAVE MEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!  
  
Justin: COME BACK HERE!!!  
  
Megan: HOW DARE YOU FREEZE US!!  
  
  
  
INTERMISSION IS OVER AGAIN!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
SCENE 5  
  
Act 1  
  
Scrooge: AGHHHH!!! Oh, it was all a Dream...  
  
Boy outside (Garet's Brother): HEY MISTER!!! CAN YOU LEND ME A NICKEL?!  
  
Scrooge: NO!!! BWHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!  
  
Marley: So Scrooge was still a Miser. He never learned so some villagers hunted him down and tar and feathered him. But he still lived a long life, and after some time he ruled the world and ate all the marshmallows. THE END!  
  
  
  
  
  
~*END PLAY!!*~  
  
~*In a room somewhere*~  
  
Fehzi: Dum di dum  
  
~*In Felix's Dressing Room*~  
  
Felix: YAY!!! Some one bought me a new keyboard!!  
  
Sheba: hehe!!  
  
~*At Starbucks*~  
  
I still need a copy of the new script Lala........  
  
Lala: *Spits out her coffee*  
  
What's with you??  
  
Lala: Nothing!! ^_^;;  
  
Liz: It's only two hours till midnight......  
  
So?  
  
Lala: Then this truce will be over and we can go back to tormenting each other again.  
  
Didn't you like working together for once?  
  
Liz & Lala: NO!!!  
  
Picard: LALA!! OUR AGREEMENT!!  
  
Lala: AGHHHHH! HE TRACKED ME DOWN!!! *Runs away*  
  
Picard: COME BACK HERE!!  
  
Liz: This is why I don't like her, she always brings trouble.  
  
Um.......................................  
  
THE END!!!!  
  
  
  
  
  
IMPORTANT NOTICE!!!!!  
  
I have an idea to do an awards fic for the fanfiction in the Golden Sun Section. If you Like the Idea, E-mail me at LadyEonLight@aol..com I'll send you a form to fill out. Of course I may just post up the form, but I'm afraid to get caught..... So e-mail me!!  
  
  
  
Now go and review!! 


End file.
